warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Soldado
thumb|336px Antiguamente era bastante raro que hubiera un ejército fijo y profesional en el Viejo Mundo, pues la mayoría de las naciones dependen de la nobleza y la milicia, respaldados por la ayuda de los mercenarios si hace falta. Actualmente cada provincia y ciudad estado del Imperio tiene su propio ejército de Soldados profesionales, entrenado y equipado por sus propios medios. Juntas, estas fuerzas regionales conforman el ejército imperial, aunque a menudo se complementan con tropas de la milicia y mercenarios. Descripción Durante las guerras prolongadas, muchos países preparan y emplean a soldados profesionales. Estos soldados son profesionales a sueldo y jornada completa, reclutados de entre los Campesinos o los Burguéses. Habitan las fortalezas imperiales, patrullan las fronteras y repelen a los invasores. Estos soldados ejercen un cierto grado de poder, pues aunque están a las órdenes de señores y oficiales, es su habilidad en el campo de batalla lo que decide la supervivencia de cada Reino. La mayoría de los soldados de infantería entrenan con alabarda o armas de fuego. Aunque la nobleza lo controla, el ejército imperial concede ascensos basándose en la competencia, y es posible subir de puesto hasta alcanzar una poción de mando (aunque la intolerancia de las clases dirigentes dificultan esta promoción). Los Enanos y Halflings del Imperio suelen formar sus propias unidades. Una vez licenciados, muchos vuelven la espalda a la dura vida militar, en pos de una vida de aventuras que ofrezca mayores recompensas. Un día en su vida thumb|left Durante los años de servicio militar activo, pocas carreras pueden ser tan exigentes como la vida de un soldado. Sin embargo, fuera de la guerra, la vida de un soldado a menudo está sumida en una aburrida rutina y repetición. Para algunos soldados, no está claro qué estilo de vida es preferible. Los soldados se despiertan antes del amanecer, se ponen sus uniformes rápidamente, toman sus armas y se dirigen al patio para los ejercicios y adiestramiento matutino. Los ejercicios varían de una unidad a otra, pero a menudo terminan con una marcha forzada con el equipo completo y la armadura. Después de un descanso rápido para el desayuno, es hora de volver al trabajo. Para los que están de servicio, eso significa patrullar. Para aquellos fuera de servicio, significa más ejercicios. Los soldados practican con el arma de su unidad durante varias horas cada día. Cambian los deberes para evitar que cualquier soldado se vuelva demasiado complaciente en su puesto, por lo general trabajando en turnos de dos a tres horas. Después de una cena tardía, los soldados que no están de servicio tienen algunas horas para ellos. La mayoría de las veces matan el tiempo bebiendo, jugando y andar detrás de las mujeres. La única diferencia para un soldado durante la guerra es que en lugar de hacer ejercicios matutinos y entrenar está luchando. De lo contrario, sus horarios siguen siendo los mismos. La rutina es la columna vertebral de la vida militar, y muchos soldados encuentran esta regularidad reconfortante. Asociaciones thumb|349x349pxLa asociación más grande para cualquier soldado es, por supuesto, su unidad militar. Ya sea una milicia local o el Ejército Imperial, esa organización es su fraternidad. Lo apoya, lo entrena, lo protege, lo castiga y lo atiende según sea necesario. Sin embargo, dentro de cada organización militar puede haber grupos más pequeños, y estos son más como verdaderas familias. El pequeño grupo militar más común es la unidad o escuadrón. Esto podría ser de cuatro a veinte hombres, que sirven bajo el mismo comandante y con mayor frecuencia portan las mismas armas y luchan usando las mismas técnicas. Los miembros del escuadrón dependen completamente unos de otros en la batalla, y esta cercanía forja vínculos a menudo irrompibles: muchas esposas de militares se quejan de que sus maridos están más cerca de sus compañeros que con ellas. Más allá del propio ejército, los soldados pueden unirse a otros grupos en función de sus antecedentes e intereses. Por ejemplo, aquellos que sirven en una milicia local a menudo son parte de la guardia del vecindario o del consejo de la ciudad. Los soldados interesados en bares y tabernas (en sentido de ser dueños, no solo para beber) podrían unirse al Gremio de Cerveceros, al menos como socios. Muchos soldados disfrutan de clubes de tiro y clubes de caza, ya que esto les permite mantener sus habilidades siempre a punto, incluso en tiempos de paz. 3ª Ed. A multitude of enemies threaten to conquer or de- 2 spoil the lands of the Empire, and the nation has gone to war many times in its long and glorious history. Every city state and province in the Empire equips and trains its own regiments of soldiers. Together, these forces make up the Imperial army. Such soldiers are armed in a variety of ways as regiments are raised to fight with handguns, crossbows, halberds, spears, or swords. Uniforms differ from province to province. For example, state troops from Reikland wear white uniforms, though certain regiments adopt different colours such as those raised in Altdorf, which wear red and blue clothing. It is possible for a regular soldier to rise through the ranks if he shows enough talent and discipline. However, most of the officers are drawn from the noble class. Aristocratic blood is regarded as a prerequisite for military leadership. Dwarf soldiers sometimes accompany human armies to war. They typically wear heavier armour crafted by their skilled smiths. High elf soldiers are rarely seen in the Old World, though on occasion their archers or armoured spearmen escort travelling dignitaries from Ulthuan. Wood elf soldiers may be deployed to protect ancient cairns or patrol their forests, but often have little interest in the affairs of the rest of the Empire. Soldiers sometimes join up with adventurers. They may have deserted from the army, or found themselves isolated after a battle, or be at a loose end during a time of peace. Whatever the reason for adventuring, they make a good addition to adventuring parties, who appreciate their disciplined combat skills. Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Profesiones militares Categoría:Pendiente de traducir